


Uncovered

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a tattoo Hermann didn't know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncovered

Title: Uncovered  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 460  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt has a tattoo Hermann didn't know about.

“Newton, should you be taking that bandage off?” Hermann sets down his chalk and walks to the couch at the back of the lab where Newt is sitting. “Medical just put five stitches in your head twenty minutes ago.”

“It’s hotter than the underside of Lucifer’s balls in here, Hermann. The bandages are making me sweat.” Newt continues to peel off the bandages until he’s down to bare skin. “I’m not going to work with any more of my samples today, so it should be fine if I leave it uncovered for a while. I can work on my report for Pentecost instead.”

“I thought you said all of your tattoos were below your neck.” He leans down to get a better look at the side of Newt’s head. “There’s one just above your ear.”

“I forget I have that one.”

“The quality is rather... lacking compared to your others.” Hermann frowns. “Is that Godzilla fornicating with Mothra?”

“Yes.” A flush creeps up the back of Newt’s neck. “Getting a tattoo while you’re drunk is a bad idea. Most artists won’t even ink you if you’re clearly wasted. The guy who did it was also drunk, maybe even more than I was, and he hadn’t actually done one before.”

Newt rubs the back of his ear. “At the time, I had just given myself an awesome mohawk because my band was going to be playing a show on campus that weekend. It was a proper one too. I had to use a razor to get down to my scalp.”

Hermann sits down next to Newt with an amused look on his face. “Out of curiosity, what color was your hair?”

“It was neon green.” He chuckles softly. “Anyways, I apparently suggested to my friend a tattoo of Godzilla on a rampage would look awesome above my ear. He agreed and the rest of the night is a blur. Pretty sure we finished the bottle of whiskey he had. I woke up on his floor the next afternoon feeling like an elephant had danced on the inside of my skull and wondering why my skin hurt.”

“Surely the artist you go to now could cover that over with something less... horrible?”

“The thought has crossed my mind a few times.” Newt touches Godzilla’s tail. “But it’s my first tattoo.” He shrugs. “If the world doesn’t end, maybe I’ll see about improving it.”

“Newton?”

“Yeah?”

Hermann clears his throat. “Do you have any pictures of you with the mohawk?”

“Dude.” Newt nudges Hermann with his elbow. “I can do better than that. I have video of the concert. I was wearing leather pants so tight you could count the coins in my back pocket.”

The half-strangled noise Hermann makes cracks Newt up.


End file.
